Love me
by anime4eve
Summary: Natsuki is in love with Ren Tao. So she goes and tells him but he rejects. But she won't leave it at that. So they become friends. While Yoh is having the shaman fight his oppnent is someone Natski knows. How does she know him? How are Natsuki and the boy connected to Hao? And will Ren return Natsuki's love back before its too late? sucky summary but good story. read and review.
1. Love me: Chapter 1

Here is a story for the person I like the most in Shaman King. Ren Tao.

**WRITER'S NOTE: **I'm not that far in the story. So if something isn't real or something like this happen. Don't blame me. I haven't read that far. Anyway let's start the story.

* * *

It was like any other day. The sun was sunny. The birds were chirping. Everything was relax and calm. Until a girl drop from the sky. Literally. "Ahh!" She fell right in the yard of Yoh's inn. Everyone was surprised by the girl. She was around 13 years old and she had silver wavy hair and scarlet red eyes. She wore a white tank top under a black short sleeve hooded sweater and a white skirt that was right above her knees with a pair of sandals.

"Man, that sure did hurt." She look at the people in front of her. "Who the hell are you!?" They all yelled. The girl covered her ears. "Jeez, you're all loud." "Who are you?" Manta repeated. "Oh, yeah I should introduce myself. I'm Natsuki, but you can call me Nat if you want to. I'm a miko training under Yoh's mother."

"My mother?" "Yep. I came today because I wanted to meet you all. I've seen your fights in the shaman competition. Your all really good. Yoh and Ryo, your really good at swords. Horohoro I really like your skateboard. And Ren is also really cool. That's also the reason I came here." "What reason?" They ask. Natsuki walk up the Ren who was sitting. "Ren I've seen you fight and its really cool. I came here because I want to tell you that I really like you. Will you go out with me?" "Ehh!? Someone actually likes Ren!?" Their yells could be heard miles and miles away. "Its not that surprising. Everyone has someone they like." She retorted. "But still!" "Anyway what is your reply?" Everyone stared at Ren which made him uncomfortable. "I'm sorry. My answer is no." "Ah man. Well then I'll try to make you fall in love with me. But for now can we be friends?" "Sure." "Yeah. I start operation one, 'Make Ren Fall In Love With Me.' Anyway I have to go now. I'll see you all tomorrow for Yoh's fight. Bye everyone. Bye Ren."

As suddenly as she came she left. "Well that was nice." Amidamaru said once she left. "She sure didn't think negative of Ren's answer." "She seemed cheerful." Manta and Ryo agreed. Then it became silent. "What do you think Yoh?" Manta ask him. "It confusing me." "What is?" "Natsuki said that my mom is training her. But my mom died when I was six." Yoh mentioned. "You mean your mom died when you were six." Manga repeated. "Yeah, and I never heard that she took an apprentice before. So I'm wondering how that girl knows my mother." Everyone began to think except for one person. "I'm leaving. This is boring." Ren told his fellow friends. He then left leaving his friends to think.

Ren's POV- I walk home to where me and my sister Jun, were staying. "I'm home." I called out. "Welcome home Ren. I made dinner." She answered from the kitchen. "Hope you didn't burn it." I mumbled entering the kitchen. "How was out at Yoh's house?" She ask me once I sat down to eat. "It was fine." "Hmm, anything else?" "A girl ask me out." "Really!? Well that's surprising. Who ask you?" "This girl named Natsuki." "Natsuki? I'm sure I heard the name somewhere. Well anyway what was your answer?" "No." "Well then, what did she do after she said that?" "She said that she going to make me fall in love her but that were friends right now." "She seems like a positive and cheerful girl. She would make a great girlfriend." "I have no interest on dating someone." "Negative as always. You should consider getting a girl." "I'm done. I'm going to bed now."

I drop my plate in the dishwasher and walk to my room. I fell on my bed tired and thinking of today. Especially of that girl. Natsuki. No one has ever told me that they like me. I couldn't feel a bit happy but I know it would be impossible for us. My dad is still trying to get me back. Maybe I'll just get to know her but I'll never like her back. Its impossible. But that girl seemed fine about us just being friends. I'll just keep it that way. I also don't want to harm her. She seemed like a pure girl. She doesn't need to see a bloodshed like me. I fell asleep thinking of her.

Next Morning- Yoh's POV- I awoke to the punch of Anna's fist. "What the hell was that for!" I yelled at her. "You didn't wake up so I got worried." She answered. "Don't punch me though." I rubbed my sore cheek. "Here is today's training. I cut off some of the exercises because of your fight." She handed me her training of hell which of course I grab. I look at it and it didn't seem like she cut some exercises off. Might as well start. I was in the yard for my one-hour-sitting-without-a-chair exercise when Natsuki arrived. "Hey Yoh. Is Ren here?" "No but I think he'll come sooner or later." As if on cue Ren came. "Ren! Look I bake you cookies!" She happily exclaimed giving him the bag of cookies. "Try one! Try one!" Ren took one and ate it. "Not bad." I drooled looking at the cookies. I haven't eaten anything in like 5 hours. "You want one Yoh?" "Yeah." "Here I also bake these for you guys." She handed him a bag filled with cookies. I took one out of the bag and ate it. "Its really good." I was surprised by how good it tasted. "Thank you, Yoh." She cheerfully smiled.

Nobody's POV- About a hour later it was time for the fight. "Well I should be leaving now." Yoh said heading out the door with Manta, Ryo, Horohoro and Ren. "Wait I want to go with you guys." Natsuki yelled chasing after them. "Natsuki you should stay. Its dangerous to come." Ryo said. "No. I want to come. I've never seen a real fight with my own eyes, and now I get to see one." Natsuki pouted. "Fine you can come but be careful." Yoh began to walk again. "Yeah! Let's go!" Natsuki ran all the way to the fighting place. She got their in less than 10 minutes. "Huh? Where is everyone?" She look around. "Oh, their they come." She announce as when saw her fellow friends come tired. "You sure ran fast." Manta commented. "Well I had to run 5 miles a day as part as my training." She smiled.

"5!" "Oh its starting." "4!" "But where is the other opponent?" "3!" "We'll just have to wait and see." "2!" Everyone except Yoh moved to the side. "1!" "START." Suddenly the sky became dark. The winds blew colder making everyone shiver. Then a dark presence appeared. A boy around everyone's age except Ryo appeared from the dark mist. He had black spiky hair and yellow enchanting eye's. "You must be Yoh Asukaru?" "Yes. Now let's get going with the battle. Anna's making me my favorite dinner." "Anna? I've heard of her. She's very strong and powerful itako. Unfortunately you won't be able to taste her dinner tonight because I'm going to kill you." "Hah, let's see about that." Yoh went oversoul. He charge right for the the boy. The boy quickly dodge his attack. The boy got ready to hit Yoh.

"K-katsu?"

The boy stop. He faced the little crowd. "Natsuki?" His lips then turned into a mishevous smile. "I forfiet todays fight. See ya Yoh Asukaru. Bye little Nat-chan." Just like that he left. As soon as he left Natsuki collapse.

Ren's POV- How does Natsuki know this boy? That was the first question that pop into my head when she collapsed. The boy supposedly named Kastu seemed dangerous and evil. How can she know him? But at the moment it didn't matter to me. I had to get Natsuki to a docter. She seemed really surprised and a bit relived to see the boy. I quickly pick her up and took her to the hosptial. I stayed with her the whole time. I don't know why I did stayed with her. It just seemed like had to. Like I had to protect her. From whoever that boy was. I don't know what love is or how I know I love someone but I know that I have to protect Natsuki. Even though I barely meet her I feel like I have to be with her. Protecting her from anything.

Next Morning-Natsuki's POV- I woke up to what seemed like a bed. I've never slept in one before so I don't really know if it was really a bed. I slowly open my eyes to see the one boy that I really like. Ren. He was sleeping so I decided to not wake him up. I just stared at his sleeping form. His head was lying on my bed with one arm also on the bed and he was sitting on a chair. I softly stroke his hair. It was funny when I tried to put his pointy hair down. It always went back up. Now that I think about it why am I at the hospital? I laid back down. At that moment Ren woke up. "Morning Ren." I smiled. "Huh? What are you doing in my room, Natsuki?" "You said my name! I'm so happy! Oh, and we're at the hospital." I felt giddy inside. He finally said my name. "Oh yeah." Then Yoh, Manta, Ryo, Horohoro, and Anna came in. "Hey guys." I greeted them. "Hey Natsuki. How are you feeling?" Yoh ask me. "I'm fine. Why?" "Well you are in a hospital." Manta said. "Oh yeah, don't worry I'm fine." I cheerfully smiled to them. "Okay. Um, we have something to ask you?" "Yeah What is it?" Instead of speaking he stayed quiet. It was quiet until Anna spoke up. "Who is Katsu?" "Kat-su?" I then remember of what happen yesterday. "Oh, um, well you see." Sighing I started again. "He was someone who used to take care of me. I should tell you what happen."

* * *

Thank for reading. Sorry for bad gramar and/or misspelling. Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Love Me: Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2

* * *

Natsuki's POV-"I should tell you what happen." I knew sooner or later I had to tell them. Now that they saw Katsu I have to tell them. "Katsu used to take care of me when I was smaller and he gave me my name. He found me abandoned in a house near woods. My parents left me there. I was about 3 years old. My grandfather was getting old and a day before he died I told my parents. At first when my grandfather did died they thought that it was a lucky guess that I knew. And everyone else thought that too. So a week later my friends father was sick and a day before he died I said that he was going to die. Thats when people became afraid of me. They always question my parents how they I knew when someone was going to die. They people form my villiage then began calling me the murder child."

"Everytime I went outside they would throw rocks at me. Even my very best friends said that they hated me. I slowly began to close my heart. My parents also started to call me the murder child. They would always try to poison me. I don't know how but I could always tell if my food was poisoned. Then I stop eating. It was like that for 3 months. And then a dieases started going through our villiage. It first killed all the old people. People began dying one by one. And I would always say a day before that they were going to die. The people thought it was me who was controlling this dieases. They became angry and tried to kill me. But before they could touch me they fell down. All of them. I check each one of them and they weren't breathing. The few survivors left town. My parents tied me to the house telling me I should die. I don't know why they didn't die when they got near me. I guess I still loved them despite everything they did to me."

"Months past and I was still tied to the house. About four months later Katsu found me. He was about 6 years old at the time. He enter the house and saw me tied to the house. When I saw him I yelled to him to leave. That I didn't want to kill him. He just laugh and approach me. He was only a foot away from me. He said, 'see I won't die.' Smiling he untied me which took him about 10 minutes. He told me to come with him. I din't budge at first. I didn't know the boy say I just stayed put. Then my stomach growled. I haven't eaten in months. I'm surprised that I didn't die. He offered me a piece of bread he had with him. But he said I can only eat it if I go outside. At first it scared me to see the light. I've been trapped in darkness for months. But my stomach took over and I wanted to eat. So I followed him outside."

"The light blind me. But then I saw the the villiage. Well it wasn't a villiage anymore. Some house were standing but mostly everything seemed it was plowed down by some machines that people now made. I look around the place. I don't know what I was looking for. I just look around. After a while Katsu gave me the bread. I slowly ate trying to savor each bite. He ask me my name and I said that I didn't have one. He thought for a while. Then he look at me with a sparkle in his eye's. He said that he was going to name me Natsuki since he found me in the summer and that I'll bring hope to everyone."

"I just keep repeating my name. I also ask his name and he said Katsu. We became friends and I started to travel with him. He told me stories of his adventures and his family. Since his family was a family of shaman's he wanted to be one too. I didn't know what a shaman was, so he told me about them. Even though he was very young he started traing at 3 years old. I admired him very much. After I told him why I was tied to the house he vowed to me that he would always protect me. But then winter came and he couldn't take care off. Especially since we were traveling a monutain. We found a shrine and he left me their. Saying that he'll come back after winter pass. And that I have to stay strong and cheerful even under hard times. I stayed with the miko who stayed there which happen to be Yoh's mother. She taught me about being a miko and took me as her apprentice. Katsu never came back. Me and Kieko became close. She was like my mother. She said that I would become a great miko and that I was learning way faster than when she learned. A year pass and,"I could feel my tears began to fall,

"Kieko died. It got me by surprised. I usually could see when a person is going to die but I never saw anything. All I know was that she left the shrine to get something in the city. Hours pass and she didn't come back. About 5 hours later a boy with long black hair came carring Kieko's body. Her clothes were bloodstained. I yelled at the boy saying why he had Kieko and who was he? The boy ask me if I was her apperntice and I said yes. He look at me . He then said 'Keiko's last words were Natsuki is an onmyoji."

"I didn't know what it was at first. But then I started to reseach about it after, me and the boy with long black hair buried her near her home. I found out that it some of the most powerful and oldest shamans in excistence. They have the power to control the five elements wood, fire, earth, metal, and water and they can also divine the future. Maybe that's why I could see when peope died. I saw their future."

"So what have you been doing after my mom died?" Yoh ask. "I been training myself to be a better miko and I've been learning how to be an onmyoji." "Have you ever left the shrine?" Manta also ask. "No. This is my first time away from the shrine. I was always waiting." "Who were you waiting for?" Ren ask which I was surprised. He has stayed silent this whole time. I couldn't help be a bit happy. But then I remember who I was waiting for and it made me feel sad. "I was waiting for Katsu to return for me. I was waiting for him to come back and we would go traveling together again." "But he's evil now!" Manta exclaimed. "No he's not! The Katsu I saw wasn't Katsu. The Katsu I know was always kind and caring. He would always protect me. The Katsu I saw isn't the real Katsu!" I argued. We stayed silent for a moment. "Okay lets say that he really isn't Katsu. Then who would want to use him?" "I don't know." "Or what if someone is using this Katsu guy to get to you." Ryo suggestived. "If they are doing that why would they?" "For one you are an onmyoji. Maybe someone wants your powers." "Then I need to find Katsu." I got off from the and began to run.

Ren's POV- For some reason I felt a bit angry when Natsuki was talking about Katsu. Then she starts to run and go find him. It kind of seems her admiraion for Katsu seems more than just admiration. So before I knew it my feet were running after her. I don't why I began running after her. Even though I barely meet her she seems like the type of girl who do anything for the peope she cared about. I was about a 2 yards away from her when she fell on her knees. A block away from her I saw a truck speeding in her way. My heart felt like it stop but my brain work fast. I run full speed to her and as the truck was infront of her I held her as we flew to the sidewalk. The man of the truck stop the vechile and got out. "Are you alright?" The mad ask us. I glared at the man which made him go back to his truck.

Then I turned my attention to Natsuki. "You idiot! You could have-" I look at her. She was shivering and look scared. I didn't wanted to see her like that so I hug her. "It's alright Natuski." "Ren?" I nodded my head. "Ren! It was my fault that Kieko died." Her tears keep running down her face. I wanted it to stop. I didn't want to see her like this. "No it's not your fault." I didn't know what to say. It was as if the words were just slipping out. "But it was. If Kieko never meet me she wouldn't have to die!" "How do you know she died because of you?" "Because I saw it in a vision just now." She just keep crying and crying. Her crys became sobs. Then her sobs became sniffles. Then her sniffles became silent. I look at her. She went to sleep. I carried her bridal style to the hospital.

Nobody's POV- They were a block away from the hospital when a dark mist surrounded them. "Well, well what do we have here?" Right away Ren knew who it was. "Katsu!" From the mist Katsu appeared. "Will I see that your holding my Nat-chan." "Your Nat-chan!? She isn't yours." "Well isn't someone jealous." "I'm not jealous." "Sure."

"Katsu? Is that you?" Natsuki jump out of Ren's arms and ran to the said boy. "Hey Natsuki. Long time no seen." Ren could tell that Katsu's voice turned softer and kinder and that his eyes turned a dark blue. "Katsu I missed you so much. I was always waiting for you at the shrine. Why didn't you come and get me? I got lonely." She keep talking completely forgetting that Ren was there. Which made him a bit annoyed. He was about to walk up to them when Natsuki said, "Is it true that you were going to kill Yoh?" The boy stayed silent. "Its not true right? Yoh's my friend. You wouldn't hurt my friends , right?" Again he was silent until he began to laugh. "Stupid girl." "Katsu!?" "I'm not the Katsu that you used to know. I'm different now." Katsu look straight at Natsuki. She notice that his blue eyes became the enchanting yellow like before. "What!? Then were is Katsu!? Tell me were he is!?" "Natsuki that is Katsu." "Ren!? What are you talking about? That isn't Katsu." "Well it is him and it isn't him. Its his alter person." "Alter person?"

"Exactly, as Ren said it. I'm Katsu's alter person. I'm Ratsu, please to meet you again for the hundredth Natsuki." "Hundreth time?" "Yup. Everytime Katsu killed something so you can eat I took over. Then we officially met me when Katsu and you were at that snowy mountain. Hiding in the cave." "Cave? We never hid in a cave when we were in the mountains." "Oh, I guess that Katsu erased it from your memory. Well he would since I did that to you." "What did you do to me?" "Shall I show you how I first meet you was?" Ratsu walk up to her, pulling her chin up he place his lip on hers. She wanted to pull away but she couldn't. She felt weak. It was as if he was sucking her energy. Ren, became angry. He cut the two apart making Ratsu fall down. "Bastard! What are you doing to Natsuki!?" Ratsu got up, an amused look on his face. "Simply greeting Nat-chan like before." "A greeting!? That doesn't look like a greeting to me!" He look at Natsuki who was still shock over what just happen. "Well, I think that she enjoyed it a bit. I bet she thought of Katsu when I was kissing her. Remember, Natsuki you said that you like Katsu." "I never said that. I only admire him very much. I like Ren!" Natsuki yelled her back against them kneeling down on the ground.

"You like Ren? And what if I tell you otherwise. Like after the year you stayed with us I heard you one night talking to Katsu while he was sleeping. At the end of your talk you said I like you Katsu." Ratsu began to laugh. He was cut short by a zap of energy going through his body. "Damn." He began to breathe heavily. "I guess its time for me to go. See ya Nat-chan, Ren." He went into the dark mist making it disappear along with him.

"Katsu? Ratsu? I'm so confused." Ren look worried at the confused girl. "It's okay." He hug her. "Thank you Ren. I really do like you." Hugging him back not noticing the small blush that creep up his cheeks.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please leave review and critizsims.


End file.
